futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
Parallel Universe
A is a version of reality coexisting with other versions. It can be said that any two parallel universes exist at the same points in space and time while differing in some third, hyperdimensional coordinate. The primary universe of Futurama is called Universe A by its own inhabitants, and Universe Gamma by Yivo. Known Parallel Universes Cowboy Universe :First Seen: "I Dated a Robot" The Cowboy Universe is a universe whose inhabitants dress as cowboys. It was originally thought to be the only parallel universe until Hubert J. Farnsworth created the Parallel Universe Box. It can be seen by flying to the edge of the universe, where one will encounter one's counterparts mirroring one's actions. Pocket Dimension Universe :First Seen: "The Why of Fry" The Pocket Dimension Universe is the universe where the Infosphere and Brain Spawn were imprisoned following their attempt to conquer the Earth. It is primarily white in color. Universe 1 :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" The first universe visited through "Universe A"'s Parallel Universe Box differed from A primarily in that coin-flips yield opposite results. As a consequence of opposite coin flips, Leela and Fry are married, Professor Farnsworth performed brain surgery on himself, and Bender's casing is gold. Icy Universe :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" Everything in the Icy Universe freezes immediately; the Icy Universe is never visited by Universe A inhabitants, but its effects are witnessed. Women Universe :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" The Women Universe is populated primarily by amorous women; the Women Universe is never visited by Universe A inhabitants, but its effects are witnessed. Dr. Farnsworth sets the box aside for later. Octopus Universe :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" The Octopus Universe may not be populated entirely by octopi, but the universe is never visited by Universe A inhabits as an octopus attempts to come through the box. Universe A/Gamma :See Main Article: Universe Gamma :First Seen: "Space Pilot 3000" Universe A is the primary universe. It is also called Universe Gamma by Yivo. Universe 25 :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" Universe 25 is populated by inhabitants without eyes. Universe 1729 :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" Universe 1729 is a universe populated by Bobbleheaded versions of Universe A's inhabitants that are set to nodding at the sound of speech. Universe 31 :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" Universe 31 is populated by robotic versions of Universe A's inhabitants. It is unknown whether the robots of Universe A exist as organic beings in Universe 31. Universe XVII :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" Universe XVII does not appear to have developed beyond the Ancient Roman period, though its inhabitants are technological enough to have created their own Parallel Universe Box. Leprauchan Universe :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" The Leprechaun Universe is populated by leprechauns. Pirate Universe :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" The Pirate Universe is populated by pirates. Universe 420 :First Seen: "The Farnsworth Parabox" Universe 420 is populated by reefer-smoking hippies. Yivo's Universe :First Seen: "The Beast with a Billion Backs" A parallel universe accessible through an anomaly is the homeworld of Yivo and Colleen. Universe A is toxic to the inhabitants of Yivo's universe, which is not toxic to the inhabitants of Universe A. Cornwood ::First Seen: "Bender's Game See Main Article: Cornwood Appearances Episodes *"I Dated a Robot" *"The Why of Fry" *"The Farnsworth Parabox" Films *"The Beast with a Billion Backs" *"Bender's Game" Category:Locations